Pups save marshall and owen
When owen and marshall go for a walk owen ends in trouble it was a snowy day in adventure bay and the pups were enjoying spending time with jake Owen catch evervest evervest ok owen owen throws the frizbee and evervest catches it but jumps too high owen hold on evervest owen runs to where evervest is about to fall and catches her evervest thanks owen licks owen your welcome marshall owen can we have a walk together? owen i dont see why not so yes marshall ok we will meet at the lookout owen ok marshall owen gets in his car and sets off to the lookout owen right we need to check the list to see if we have eveything marshall ill do the ticking owen ill be putting stuff in the bag marshall gloves owen check marshall camera owen check after about 15 minuties they were ready just then evervest walked in marshall hi evervest evervest hi marshall and owen i just came by to see where your heading owen we are heading for mistyshore moutain evervest ok ill pass the message to ryder owen ok thanks evervest marshall lets go owen ok owen and marshall get in marshalls ambulance and head for mistyshore moutain when they get there marshalll we are here owen lets get going up that moutain owen gets the climbing axes and the bag and start climbing up to the top owen phew this is hard work marshall i agree they stop for a break but what owen didnt know was that the axe was slipping owen oh no my axe has fallen owen flumbles around in his bag but he gets tangled up with marshall with the ropes marshall oh no the ropes are tangled owen ill look and see if anyone can see us marshall ok owen trys to wave and a plane pilot sees them plane pilot oh no marshall and that boy are tangled in the ropes the pilot calls ryder ryder ryder here plane pilot ryder i have spotted a boy and marshall tangled in the rope ryder dont worry sir no job is too big no job is too big no pup is too small ryder calls the pups and when they get there chase paw patrol ready for action ryder sir ryder ok pups a pilot saw owen and marshall tangled up in the ropes at mistyshore moutain ill need evervest i need you to fly in skyes helicopter to the top and hold the rope in case it slips evevest ice or snow im ready to go ryder ill need skye to fly evervest over to the moutain skye lets take to the sky ryder paw patrol is on a roll the pups and ryder head for mistyshore moutain when they arrive ryder ok skye take eveverst to the top skye ok ryder ryder ok owen evevest is coming to support the rope owen ok evervest owen ill try to pull up you then you get marshall owen ok evervest marshall climbs into owens arms evervest starts to pull them up when they get there owen thanks evervest hugs and rubs her belly evervest your welcome the day ened with the pups and owen having a snowball fight